1. Technical Field
This invention relates to liquid bath vacuum cleaner systems and, more particularly, to a removable, liquid pan assembly for use with a liquid bath vacuum cleaner.
2. Discussion
Liquid bath vacuum cleaners are used in a wide variety of residential and industrial applications. These vacuum cleaners typically include a main vacuum canister with a removably attached liquid pan. An intake nozzle of the pan matingly engages with an opening in the canister when the pan is attached to the canister to allow dust and dirt entrained air to be ingested by a vacuum force through the intake nozzle into the area defined by the liquid pan. The pan is removed periodically from the main vacuum canister and flushed out with water or another cleaning solution as it is articulated into various positions.
Although liquid pan and canister combinations as described above operate well to receive and trap dust and dirt particles entrained in ingested air, the attached intake nozzle tends to impede cleaning by trapping dirt when flushing out the pan.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a liquid pan for a liquid bath vacuum cleaner which may be more easily cleaned than conventional pans from liquid bath vacuum cleaners.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a main vacuum canister having an attached intake nozzle operable to receive dust and dirt entrained air ingested by the vacuum cleaner and to direct the ingested air towards a removably attachable liquid bath pan.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a removable liquid pan having an opening operable to communicate with an intake nozzle of a main vacuum canister to thereby allow airflow through the nozzle and the opening into an interior area of the liquid pan.